


trois open letters

by sunniestars



Category: Non-Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Letters, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniestars/pseuds/sunniestars
Summary: open letters to the people who made 6th grade the best and the worst year of my life





	1. love

an open letter to the person i used to love:

you might quite obviously not be reading this but i'll pour out my feelings anyways. i used to love you. i know love is a strong word and that its meaning differs to different people but, yeah, i used to love you. love to me means being infatuated with someone despite their imperfections. many people disliked you, probably because you bragged quite excessively, and you acted like you were close friends to the people you talked to. but what really caught my eye was how you really were on the inside, you were sweet, you cared a lot about how your closest friends felt and made them feel really special. since you rarely showed this side to other people, i felt, for once in my life, special. you introduced me to the Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus series, and they had a lot of impact on life as a person. its the book series from where i get most of my values.  i'll admit that i acted like a bitch to you. thank you for putting up with me despite acting like i wasn't your real friend in other people's eyes and denying the fact that we, in reality, were friends.

5th grade was done and another chapter of the grade school was about to start. over the course of the summer i started thinking about how i would become a better friend, and build a strong relationship with you. i realized i was too late when we didn't have any classes together. you became distant in such a short amount of time, that i lost hope. i later found out that you expected me to make the first move, that you thought i should've been the one to start a conversation with you. i'm sorry i hadn't realized it sooner. when i found out you started hurting yourself, i was devastated. i felt responsible for making you feel like shit because i knew you considered me to be your friend, but i acted like a bitch. i know you addressed a letter to the person whom you said was responsible for your actions but, you mentioned me. you wrote about how i ruined your friendship with a person you cared deeply about. i should take partial credit for making you feel that way. 

i know my actions looked like i was trying to get that person away from you, but i speak the truth when i say i tried to talk to the both of you. you were clingy, and i did not know how to react to physical contact. so i grew distant and only talked to your other friend. i'll say, i should've talked to you more. i should've spent more time with you. i should've realized i loved you sooner. my heart broke all the more when i was told you were moving. but my mind said it was for the better. i had trois months to heal, and heal i did. i feel numb whenever i hear your name or whenever i am reminded of you. now, you're just the person i used to love.       


	2. frienship

an open letter to the person i called a friend:

i honestly enjoyed the time i spent with you. whenever we'd do something wrong, the teacher wouldn't have even thought it was us due to them thinking we were angels. we were far from that, you especially. whenever you'd help me on something, you never acted like i was an idiot because i didn't get it, even though i was. you defended me on stupid things our classmates told me as a joke even if i actually found them really funny. sure, you'd get a bit out of hand sometimes but that was okay with me. 

just like what happened to the person i used to crush on, 6th grade became a thing and we started to drift apart. now that i look back and think about it, we were never really meant to be close friends. our relationship with eachother was not really that strong of a bond, we were friends but we weren't very comfortable with eachother. i remember seeing that yellow paper in your hand and i think i regret asking why you had it now. your mom was called it by one of the teachers, because of this i found out you were also hurting yourself. why? i dont know. i'm praying that you aren't using that method to cope with your problems anymore because it's very dangerous.

ever since you left, i've been thinking about how i failed to understand you and how i don't know how to keep up with all the things you do. i hope that in your new school you've found people who are willing to keep up with the chaotic energy you give off. sometimes you can really hard to talk to, especially when you're mad. to be honest, i don't really miss our friendship. i think it's best if we stay out of eachother's life. until next time.


End file.
